The Dark Side
by ElementalMiSt
Summary: A very emotional story. Explores the past, present, future, AND posthumously Harry Potter. 3 chapters total- Harry joins the dark side (1), Harry/Hermione (2), Epilogue (3) EMOTIONAL!
1. Reminisce

Azkaban

By **MiSt**

Author Note: Now all of you were wondering why I deleted my previous stories. It was mainly because I suddenly lost interest (is it called a writer's block or something- or does it mean something else) in those… sorry. But to not cry over spilled milk- you just got to move on, huh? Yes, I know, I'm evil, after all- I'm already a death eater- in Slytherin- going to join Voldemort and kill Harry Potter… after all, that's why I'm writing this fic…hehehehehehe)

Warning: You have been warned. This Fiction is _extremely _depressive, and it contains many depressive, dispirited, crestfallen, regretful, pessimistic, and all those negative thoughts… if you are looking to be happy I suggest you do not read below this line.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Warning Continued: Good. Now, brace yourself for a very sad fic…

Claimer: Yes, because Voldemort is my master and I am now evil, I now take control and claim all of J.K.Rowling's world of Harry Potter. I now own Hogwarts, the Forbidden Forest, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and every little thing! Because the Dark Lord needs the property…

This is kinda like a double-story fiction. The first part starts off as Harry Potter in Azkaban- but the flashback is also a complete story. Then it moves on to Harry Potter present again. 

****

And now, starting the story, is HARRY POTTER GOES TO AZKABAN

~Story Starts After the Next Line (SSANL)~

_________________________________________________________________________________

It was a dark, gloomy day. Cloudy. Not a speck of light peering through. It was a dark, gloomy day. 

Harry Potter laid chained against the wall, glaring at the ministry wizards in front of him. One wizard was reading a list of crimes that Harry Potter had committed. They might not be true- but he was accused, and that's what happened. Outside, three dementors stood freezing the shit out of Harry Potter. His mother's faint screams echoed against his ears. His dad's last words- the green light- 

"So, Mr. Potter, you are being charged with murder, treason, robbery, spying, and torture. You have been the accomplice of the Dark Lord all this time. You have been helping him."

Harry glared at the Auror. But his heart felt strangled- tormented- hung. It wasn't because he was being accused of these crimes. He _was guilty_. 

At the end of the summer of the Fourth Year, Harry Potter joined the Dark Side. 

__

~Begin Flashback~

Harry Potter laid on the ground- bruised- cut- slashed- shot- roasted. He was limp, his body motionless. 

As soon as he had gone home, Uncle Vernon was especially mean to him. Harry thought- this was mainly because of last year's incident, with the Ton-Tongue Toffees. They threw him inside the cupboard. They locked everything away. They snapped his wand in half. They roasted the brooms- the invisibility cloak- the Maurader's Map. They had done everything before Harry could even get a hold of his senses and self. "You'll never go back to that crack school- ever again! We don't have to suffer your magic tricks!" Uncle Vernon roared. 

Two torturous weeks past- with Harry Potter doing every chore there was. He was let out two times a day to go to the bathroom. He was given cold soup for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Harry did not want to live anymore. There was no way out of the Dursley house. His only companion was Hedwig- who had long started hating him- for the lack of food. He started slacking off. At first, the Dursleys didn't notice. Then they noticed. 

The beatings began. At first it was no more than backhand slap or a shove. But day on and day on, Dudley found more and more pleasure in torturing the weak and frail Harry Potter. The beatings became more cruel- knives, needles, fire… 

He tried to run away twice- but twice he failed. He had become too tired- then Uncle Vernon would find him. And then the torturous process began all over… all over again. 

Then, a most terrible thing happened. Harry accidentally dropped a dish he was washing and it splattered on the floor, spilling shards of glass into Dudley's leg. Dudley had howled in pain- and was immediately sent to the hospital. Harry himself had lots of glass too- more than Dudley- but Uncle Vernon didn't care. That was his most torturous night. Uncle Vernon had seized the also thin owl, Hedwig, and roasted her alive. It was terrible. It was horrific. Harry Potter was screaming at his Uncle. But with no avail. 

The next morning dumped into his cupboard was not a bowl of cold soup but instead owl meat. Harry had screamed and went unconscious. He never thought the Dursleys could be like this. All because he was magical…

And then here he laid after the most cruel night possible. Harry rounded his last of his miniscule energy- to do a last attempt at escape. If he didn't- he would die. 

Harry grabbed his wooden stick- it wasn't exactly a wooden stick, but a piece of wood he ripped off the ceiling. He swung it at the door- it cracked. He did it again- it opened. Dudley and Aunt Petunia started screaming at once- and Uncle Vernon came down with his rifle. He saw the limping Harry limp out of the house. He loaded. He fired. 

A searing bullet entered Harry's back. The pain was fiery, painful, torturous. He screamed in agony but regained his composure as he whammed open the front door. 

Uncle Vernon loaded again. He fired. This time, it raced across Harry's ear, chipping a piece off. Harry screamed again- then turned and threw the wooden stick at Uncle Vernon. The wooden stick hit Uncle Vernon on the head. He fell down- unconscious. 

Harry ran, despite his bleeding leg. Despite his bleeding back. Despite his cuts, his slashes, his bruises, his burns. He ran like no other. He didn't have any sense of direction- the pain had blinded him. He ran into a couple of trees- but continued on going. 

Suddenly, two figures in the shadow leaped up and stunned him. He blacked out, unconscious. 

When he woke up again, he was in a graveyard. He peered his eyes open, and was astonished that the bullets- the cuts- the slashes- everything had been miraculously healed. Not only that- but his stomach didn't hold the emptiness anymore- it was full and it felt warm. Harry was shocked at this. 

Then he looked up. To his terror- fifty Death Eaters stood before him, with none other than Thomas Marvolo Riddle- also known as Voldemort, the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who, Evil Snake Face, Devil Red Eyes, Supersonic Evil Killing Dude, etc. 

Voldemort chuckled, eyeing Harry Potter with amusement. The fifty Death Eaters- as if they were his mimics- his clones, began chuckling and eyeing Harry with amusement also. 

"So, finally, you're here, Harry Potter. I was wondering when you'd join me. How do you feel?" He asked, mocking a concerned father's tone. The fifty Death-Eaters started chuckling again. 

Harry glared at Voldemort. "I feel fine, Mr. Voldemort." He said, mocking an annoyed child's tone whenever a parent was concerned with their health. 

Voldemort smirked, staring Harry in the eye with those fiery, flaming eyes. 

"Then you would see, that we have courteously taken care of your wounds, my lord." He bowed, emitting surprised gasps from the Death Eaters. 

Harry Potter was surprised also. "What are you talking about, Voldie? Going to try to get me to join you? Going to kiss the hem of my robes? Going to suck up to me?" He asked sharply. 

Voldemort smirked again. "You are not easily fazed, Harry Potter. I respect that." 

Harry glared at him. "Oh, so now trying the 'admiring' stance?" His insides burned with anger at how Voldemort was mocking him like he was a childish fool. 

"Well, then how about a trade, Mr. Potter? I- Voldemort- give you back your parents; and you join me."

Harry was astonished. "Liar," he hissed, "You cannot bring back the dead."

Voldemort was amused. "What if I can?" He pointed his wand at two graves- marking James Potter and Lily Potter. 

The next scene was amazing. Streaks of light twirled around the graves, emitting blue and red sparks. A small circle formed, binding the two graves into one. The grave levitated into the air- slowly- stars popping out- and then it started spinning, fast. Faster, faster, faster, until it grew so fast it was nothing more than a blur. Then, an explosion arouse. A huge, fiery explosion, nearly skinned everyone alive. 

Lily and James Potter appeared. Everyone gasped. Voldemort smirked more evilly than ever. 

"You can't do that. This is a trick. It's false! It's a fraud! It's all wrong!" Harry screamed, disbelieving. 

"Oh no it's not. They are real…" 

And the two walked up to Harry. They looked nervous- fidgeting, twirling their thumbs, clearly very nervous. 

"Err… Harry… we have something to tell you…" Lily started.

"And it may change your views on everything…" James continued. 

"It's really important and you should get to know…"

"Or else the rest of your life will be false." They continued each other's sentences as if they had one mind. Harry suspiciously looked behind them to see if Voldemort was doing any hand movements. He wasn't. He was watching, cold fire blazing in his eyes, but his mouth gave to a smirk. 

"We're Death Eaters." Lily and James replied in unison. They simultaneously pulled out Death Eater masks. Harry gasped. Everyone else gasped. 

"You can't be. This is a trick!" Harry yelled, containing himself. 

"It's not, dearest. If you would listen to our story, you will know." Lily said. She pointed at James, and James began speaking. 

"You see- as soon as we got out of Hogwarts, our power-hungry minds controlled us. We went to Voldemort and immediately joined as Death Eaters. Voldemort applied us top advisors, as we both had very radiant minds then. We started working out a plan for power."

"This plan, was a very thorough plan, lasting to the range of 20 or more years. This would let us become the most powerful Wizards and Witches in the world. Me, being the heir of Gryffindor, and Lily, being a direct descendant of Merlin, had powers equal to Voldemort. So we partnered with him."

"We had the whole scheme set out. It was a very long plan- and Voldemort was afraid it was too long- and might not work. But he trusted us, and we started the plan."

"First, I went to become Minister of Magic. This gave me all files of the Ministry, giving Voldemort many tips. Have you always wondered how Voldemort was so successful in those days? It was because of me. I relayed every important piece of information to him."

"Next, it came to our sacrificial plan. Lily and I had a baby. You, Harry. The plan was for Voldemort to come and send us- not into death- but we were sent to another galaxy, far, far away. I must note- there were many interesting happenings there- lightsabers- race pods, and others. Voldemort sent his own spirit free from the body, leaving the body to crumple down. This was a way to watch over you- look at what you were doing."

"Throughout your life, Voldemort has been invading your thoughts. He changed the way you thought- so everything would be according to plan. If he had not- you would be in Slytherin. If he had not- you would not become very investigating of issues. If he had not- you would not be brave at all. Voldemort created you, Harry."

"And then, after 11 years, he single-handedly taught you to become what you are now. He soon decided to regain his original body. First, he obtained a dumb teacher. He hated the teacher- for under the teacher's stuttering side, Professor Quirrell had once been a witty and cunning Auror, taking out hundreds of Death Eaters at once. But his fault was foolishness in dire situations. He meant for you to stop him getting the Sorcerer's Stone. When one touches the Sorcerer's Stone, power surges through them. That is why it was wrapped so that Hagrid could not feel that power. Nicolas Flamel was too foolish to realize his power."

"Next, he decided to get the old diary out again, for some fun he had not had for a while. He sacrificed his book- the Chamber of Secrets- the Basilisk- all those, for the Basilisk fang to cut into your body. The phoenix, Fawkes, had not totally removed the poison. Because Basilisk poison is something fatal- but if used with a phoenix, it will bring the one bitten great power. That was all in preparation for the next year."

"The reason you were able to learn the Patronus Charm so early in Third Year was because of that new power. As Remus said, not even some full-fledged wizards and witches could master it. But you did. The dementors, although not intending to, had succeeded in making you faint. Why was this so important? Because when one faints under a Dementor's presence, it gives them insight and perception. You were given many talents early on."

"Sirius Black, in fact, was also a member of our sacrificial plan. He had agreed- for the sake of Voldemort's reign- to sacrifice 13 years of his life in Azkaban. This helped draw away the news reporters from invading your privacy early on. Then, he was returned to you. He made up some pot story about what really happened on that Halloween night- to make you believe him innocent. Remus Lupin was a great asset also. The two worked together to condemn Peter Pettigrew."

"In your fourth year, Voldemort used the Imperius curse on Peter Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew, too weak, was unable to fight the curse. Through out the year, Voldemort sent Barty Crouch to help you acquire more knowledge. Soon, after escaping Voldemort again, you were already very powerful. You were perfect for the reenactment of the Dark Lord's reign."

"And that is where we stand now. Be careful, for what you really see is not what's real. Voldemort, I, and your mother, are all very powerful Wizards and Witches. Your mother and I, in the other galaxy, programmed the thoughts of all the Death Eaters, due to a new invention I discovered. Of course, no one knew about it. Voldemort took another group of Death Eaters, and everything they do is controlled by us. In fact, the bad you see in front of you are not bad at all. Lucius Malfoy's descendants has worked tirelessly over ages to counter the purge of evil. He was once an all-time supporter for the light. Peter Pettigrew had spent his whole life hating evil, but our controlling curses took care of that."

"And what is most important is our fourth companion. Albus Dumbledore. He quickly took over the headmaster position at Hogwarts. From there, he relayed important pieces of information that we needed for our reign. We have been working on the plan for years- for it is not easy as one thinks. We, in fact, have huge amounts of information right now. And in two years, your 7th year, the reign of terror will start again. Only that time, it will be much, much more terrible. Then, we will control the world!"

"It is not as you think, Harry. Everything they tell you is wrong. Do not believe what you hear." James finished. Harry was gaping open mouthed at James. The Death Eaters, were gaping in surprise too. 

Suddenly, James and Lily froze. So did the Death Eaters. Then, Lucius Malfoy broke the silence. 

"I'm sure that's been a long talk, Mr. Potter. I hope you'll have a glass of water?" Lucius Malfoy asked calmly, though he was really shaking with fear. He picked up a goblet- which incidentally was there, and gave it to James. Harry suddenly saw a speck of yellow on James's head, but then a quick down of the water got rid of it. Lily's eyes suddenly held a shade of blue- before turning back again to green once the water was drunk.

Voldemort nodded at Lucius. Lucius backed away into the line of Death Eaters again. 

"It can't be true." Harry said, regaining his voice. 

"It is." Lily replied smiling at Harry. 

"So- everything's a lie then?" 

"I'm afraid it is." James said sorrowfully. "I'm sorry we weren't there for you."

Harry was racing with questions. 

"This was all a plan?"

Voldemort nodded. He put a hand on James's shoulder. 

"James clearly misinterpreted one piece of detail. I am James's father."

A row of gasping aired through the Death Eaters. 

Harry stared at him in disbelief. "That can't be right. You don't look anything alike." He stated. 

Voldemort smirked. He pointed his wand against himself, and said, "Pictorus Originalus."

The face turned into an older version of James. Harry gaped at him. 

"You see, I had an affair with one of the women I had met before I became Voldemort. She unexpectedly got pregnant, and soon was born with a child. I've always looked like this. But it was just before my reign of power began, therefore, I was forced to abandon my child and change my own looks, to become menacing. James was handed to a married couple anonymously, for they could not have children. The couple, incidentally, was the Potters. You see, not only am I the heir of Slytherin, but I am the heir of Gryffindor also. My foster father- a muggle, but my real father, who had done the same with me as I did with James, was heir to Gryffindor. Therefore, Harry, you are my grandson."

"No!" Harry screamed. He could not believe this. Was this all lies? "You're lying! It's all lies!"

"No it's not." James said calmly, though he and Lily were unconsciously nervous. 

"It can't be… it's that's true- my whole life's been a lie…" Harry whispered hoarsely. Lily, James, and Voldemort nodded. 

"You can give a truth potion to both these fine people. Severus?" Severus Snape walked up, though not before he had cast a look at Harry. It was weird- it didn't mark the blank look the other Death Eaters held, but it was a 'this isn't true' look. He then pulled out a vial of Veritaseum out and slipped it in James's mouth. 

Voldemort smirked. "Was the story you told before true?" He queried James. 

"It was." James held a dreamy look, the same Barty Crouch had when he was under Veritaseum. Harry was staring widened-eyes at James. He did not even notice Severus. 

Severus was looking at him sharply, but he didn't do anything that would attract attention. He seemed to be mouthing something- his face told something. It told, "This is not true. Nothing is true."

However, Harry did not see him at all. Voldemort said, "Ennervate," and James revitalized into life. 

"So, Harry, will you join me now?" Voldemort asked. 

Harry contemplated what he had just learned. He was still shaken- by what he had been told. 

"I will." 

The Death Eaters began cheering loudly. Voldemort smiled, a first, real smile that Harry had ever seen- before it was just a smirk. James was looking at Harry with pride. 

"I am very proud of you, son." 

Lily skipped over and hugged Harry tightly. She whispered in his ear, "You have now entered the reign of power. We will give you everything."

He walked out. His feelings, however, were at the bloodiest battle yet against each other. It was a matter of two fundamental instincts. One cried, "Do not turn to the dark side! No matter what your parents said, no matter what has happened, dark will never win!" And another side cried back, "Fool! Do you know that it is not light and dark? It is power! Harry will have power!" And yet a third thought, much smaller however, said, "It was lies. They made this shit up." However, it didn't have a lot of effect on Harry. The story James told, plus use under Veritaseum, was DEFINITELY the proof. 

Afterwards, Lily and James grabbed Harry's hand- not before both bringing a water bottle along- Harry was curious, but he didn't say anything. They Apparated into Godric's Hollow, and they settled down. 

"Welcome home, Harry." They said. 

Harry's tears burst out. It was a home he never really lived. It was a family he never really had. It was a life he never really experienced. 

"Why," Harry said, his voice hoarse, "did you let me suffer all that long?"

James cast a sympathizing gaze to him. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"Please forgive us." Lily said. 

Harry sniffed. "As long as I have you as parents, I'll forgive you." He gave a teary smile, he was very emotional. 

They brought him up to his bed- a very large and comfortable bed. There he laid- pondering about what had happened. As he thought about it- it all made sense. Everything. His whole life had been a lie. Though mixed emotions still filled his heart, one thing was for certain- he had joined the Dark Side.

The next day, Lily walked in and shook Harry awake. She smiled at him and told him to dress, for there would be a long day ahead. Harry did as he was told and walked downstairs. He was awed when he came into the kitchen. 

On the kitchen table, was a huge diagram- a sketch, and it marked Voldemort's rise to power. James was currently drawing some pictures- adding a few words. 

"Wow dad- did you do that?" Harry asked, surprised. 

James gave a surprised jerk. Then he calmed, and smiled. "I'm a pretty good artist, you know, son?"

Harry grinned. "So what are we going to do today?"

James smirked evilly. "Torture some muggles. Nothing much."

Harry involuntarily nodded. It was as if he had done this his whole life. It was nothing special. The thought of torturing muggles was almost… natural to him. And that was scary. 

James noticed his discomfort. James stood up and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. 

"I was frightened before my first muggle torturing too. But don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Soon, Lily came down and the three of them started an animated breakfast. Harry felt good. No, scratch that. He felt great. Fantastic. Exhilarated. The first time he was able to eat breakfast with his parents. 

Soon, the food went away and James and Lily attached their hands to Harry's, and they promptly apparated to the Graveyard. There- was Voldemort, looking very pleased. 

There were groups and rows of Death Eaters, all facing Voldemort obediently. 

Voldemort strode up to Harry. He placed an arm around Harry's shoulder. "From now on, Harry Potter is our heir! All must bow to him as they bow to me!"

Harry was electrified. He looked at the Death Eaters, all kneeling and cheering before him. Voldemort continued. "Whatever he says, you must do!"

The Death Eaters cheered once more. 

"Now, Harry, give an order- for some fun." Voldemort said in Harry's ear. Harry's naïve instincts took over. He suddenly wanted to see what extent of an order would be followed. 

"You," he pointed at a Death Eater, "Kill yourself."

The Death Eater whimpered. Voldemort cackled. 

"Whatever Master Potter says, Nott, you must do, I'm afraid. Do it or you will face my wrath."

The Death Eater whimpered again, then slowly, shakily brought out his wand, and sniffed. 

"Come on Nott!" Voldemort brandished his own wand. Behind him, James and Lily were looking at the Death Eaters amusedly. 

The Death Eater hesitated. 

"Imperio!" Voldemort roared. "Kill yourself."

"Avada Kedavra!" The Death Eater roared. A blinding flash of green came out and he dropped to the floor- limp and dead. 

The Death Eaters all cowered in fright. 

"Now, that was fun, wasn't it, Harry? Though I must say something against that- sorry, grandson, but if we do not have followers, then we won't win, right?" Voldemort asked. 

Harry nodded, understanding. James grinned. "That's my boy." He ruffled Harry's hair. 

But Harry was shaken. He didn't know why he said that order. It could have been "dance around like a chicken," or, "act like a squirrel," but instead he chose the most ruthless, violent, and extended one. It came to him naturally. It didn't feel out-of-the-ordinary to make someone kill themselves at all. None. And that was scary. Harry wondered if he really was this person. "But you are," a voice said in his head, "you've always been."

And he nodded, understanding what it meant. 

"Alright, my servants, we shall tonight avenge Mr. Potter- we will go torture Privet Drive!"

Harry gaped at him. Then a smile grew on his face. Yes. Torture them. They destroyed your life. They destroyed the Mauraders Map. The Firebolt. The Wand. Most importantly- they roasted your owl alive! Torture them until they are begging for mercy!

Harry suddenly realized what he was thinking, and shuddered. But then his mind told him to get a grip of himself. After all, he was the next Dark Lord… and Dark Lords needed some fun…

And now, Harry wondered to himself…was he truly meant to be dark? To be like Grindewald, Voldemort, Hades, Darth Vader, Ursula, Jafar, and all those other dark people? Was he really? Just a month ago these thoughts would have never crossed his head. 

_And what about his friends. Ron. Hermione. Ginny. Fred and George. Seamus. Dean. Neville. Justin. Ernie. _

What about them? They were his friends. His friends, helping him out when he needed them most. They were for him, they cheered him up, they consorted him through life. They surely would not agree to this. 

Harry shuddered. Then, a voice interrupted his thoughts. 

"Alright there, son? Ready to torture your torturers?" James asked, smiling. Lily grinned. 

Harry grinned wider. "Never been more."

James signaled to the Dark Lord, who signaled to his Death Eaters. James and Lily grabbed Harry's hand. They apparated to Privet Drive #4. 

Voldemort was smirking evilly. "Hadn't had this much fun in a while. Well," He looked at the followers awaiting his orders, "What are you waiting for? Harry, come on, let's get them."

And he walked up to Harry and spoke a few words in his ear. Harry nodded, a smirk crossing his face also. While the Death Eaters dispersed- and James and Lily hid, Harry walked single-handedly up to the door, and knocked. 

The door slammed open. Uncle Vernon was there, behind, was Aunt Petunia, and then behind that, was Dudley. 

Uncle Vernon grinned evilly. "I thought so. You definitely starved, huh? You know that there's nothing you can get! There's no way! Now come on, if you want more punishments, here's a list of chores!" He fluttered it in front of Harry's face. 

Harry, however, remained impassive, instead, looked at Uncle Vernon in the face. No longer did Harry Potter cower before Vernon. His eyes blazed cold fire as he stared. Uncle Vernon was suddenly frightened. 

"What are you doing boy- go on!" He thrust the list into Harry's hands. Harry slowly lifted his hands- and the paper burnt to crisp. The Dursleys screamed. Uncle Vernon's eyes widened in terror. 

"You're not allowed to do magic outside school! You can't do that!" He protested. 

Harry smirked. Then, in one swift move, he leaped over Uncle Vernon and kicked Dudley in the face, sprawling him onto the floor, screaming. Aunt Petunia was screaming like mad, muttering about, "Dudleykinns! Hurt!"

Uncle Vernon glared at Harry. He clenched his fist. "You'll pay for that, boy!" He let loose his arm. 

Harry suddenly pointed behind Uncle Vernon. "Look!" He shouted before Uncle Vernon's hands connected with his face. 

Uncle Vernon turned around, and gasped. 

In the lead, with Lily and James standing on each side of him, was Lord Voldemort. Behind, was fifty Death Eaters, all wearing masks. 

"Good lord Vernon! He's brought his kind!" Aunt Petunia screamed. Dudley started screaming harder than ever. 

"I always knew you were evil- boy!" He raced towards Harry, doing all he could. But with one single leap, Harry leapt back to James and Lily. 

Lily walked up. She smirked. "Hello, Petunia. Miss me?" She said smugly. Petunia gasped at her. 

"This isn't right! You're supposed to be dead! Get away of here, you FREAK!"

Lily glared at her. "Freak, am I," she said, brandishing her wand, "We'll see who's the freak after this day!"

Suddenly, the house collapsed- due to Voldemort's powerful wandless magic. The Dursleys screamed, and having no backdoor, they ran out into the front yard. Soon, they were surrounded by Death Eaters. 

"What's wrong now, Uncle Vernon? Not able to hurt me anymore?" Harry taunted, skipping around. 

Uncle Vernon jumped to hit him- but his hands were suddenly bound by handcuffs and he fell to the floor, shouting in fury. 

"Hey Harry," Voldemort shouted. Harry turned around, with Voldemort holding his wand. "Catch… use my wand."

Harry grinned. As soon as the wand touched his hand, he felt warm again- the same he had felt five years ago. He spun quickly, and smirked at Vernon. 

"You can't do this- boy… you're not allowed!"

Harry laughed. It wasn't the hearty- nice laugh he let out whenever he heard one of Ron's jokes- or Hermione's witty remarks. It wasn't the laugh that filled everybody with happiness. No. It was a cruel, derisive, evil laugh. It sounded like Voldemort. Suddenly, he stopped, frightened by his own laugh. 

Uncle Vernon caught on quickly. "Ha, scared of your own laugh, boy?" He sneered, though in vain- his look of terror covered it more. 

Harry regained his composure. "Take this for the bullet! Crucio!"

And it was something he had never done. It was… natural. It was as if he had been torturing muggles his whole life. The Unforgivable curses were- natural to him. While Uncle Vernon screamed in pain and agony, Harry was shuddering at his own brutality and viciousness. Harry suddenly let go. 

Uncle Vernon started panting. "No- please- spare us! We promise we'll be good to you! We'll give you everything you want! EVERYTHING!"

Harry laughed, again, a nasty, mangled laugh. "Don't try it, Vernon. It's too late now. I've suffered too much. Crucio!"

Uncle Vernon screamed again. Harry suddenly got an idea- though it was a cruel, emotionless idea, it was a great idea. 

"Imperio!" He pointed the wand at Petunia. Petunia immediately got up- and walked stiffly to Vernon. 

"What are you doing, Petunia…" Uncle Vernon asked, startled- as Petunia's demeanor changed to expressionless. Then, she slapped him. 

"Petunia!" Uncle Vernon couldn't do anything. Behind Harry, the Death Eaters were laughing cruelly. James and Lily were looking at their son with pride. 

Then, she kicked him, and continued. She snatched a stick- and whacked him on the head. Vernon screamed and yelled. 

"Petunia! What did I ever do to you!" It was obvious Uncle Vernon didn't understand that she was under a curse. 

"You were the one who suggested we hate Harry! Look at us now, you filthy, soggy bastard! I hate you!" And she whacked him on the forehead. 

Harry let go of Petunia, then put the Cruciatus Curse on Uncle Vernon again. Once again, he screamed. 

Behind him a quiet voice said, "Kill him."

Harry spun around. It was his dad, looking determinedly at him. His eyes were dancing with amusement, but his expression remained serious. His gaze flickered to the screaming Uncle Vernon. He smirked evilly. Harry suddenly wondered- was this his dad? But it had to be. 

"Kill him. Kill that muggle. He doesn't deserve to live. He tortured you. He starved you. Kill him. You will make me proud."

Harry grinned before he knew it. In fact, before he regained his mind, he spun around once more, brandished his wand, and shouted the two words that killed his mother and dad so long ago, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A flash of green light streaked out. It entered Uncle Vernon's heart- and he dropped down, dead before he hit the ground. Aunt Petunia, who had regained her consciousness, screamed. Dudley yelled in fright. The Death Eaters were looking at them amusedly now. Voldemort smirked. James and Lily were looking at Harry with pride. 

"You have the power of a Dark Wizard, Harry." Lily whispered. 

And then, Harry realized- by killing his first person- he had truly turned to the Dark Side. 

And there was no turning back now…

~End Flashback~

Harry thought about it. He shuddered again, though still slumped against the wall, chained. He now regretted the decision with all his might. He should have never turned. 

Instead, he let his naivete control him. Because he learned- that what had seemed true… was not very true at all…

Author's notes: Hey, I'm done with the first chapter- how did you like it? The next chapter features plenty of Evil-Harry. Slowly, Harry deepens into the Dark Side- wait before I tell you more, I must stop myself, hehe. So, what do you think? Constructive Criticism is most wanted! Please! If you want the next chapter- containing a huge load of Angst… then click that blue button right there and tell me…

And once again- I deleted those other stories because I couldn't write anymore- they got boring. But I'm sure this won't! Ta ta!

~MiSt Slytherin Death Eater- currently Second-in-Command of the Dark Lord~

__


	2. Azkaban

****

Death before Dishonor

Author's Notes: Uhh- hi everyone- (shudders) my (screams) SHIT MY EVIL SIDE IS TAKING OVER AGAIN! AHHHHH

Author's Notes: Hahahaha- you will never win, weakling!

Author's Notes: I won't let you take control over my body! (struggles against the evil side- before losing)

Author's Notes: Alright, now that I have won, MUHAHAHAHAHA! (Shoots the previous side.)

Author's Notes: EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK! (Fades and dissolves away)

Author's Notes: Now he's fully taken care of, I turn my attention back to you- that's right, reader- you, inferior. Now, I was disappointed- not the least- no- not the least at all- but the greatest! I am VERY disappointed! You shall now suffer my wrath! For not leaving a SINGLE REVIEW thanks! _Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! _That's right! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! I shall now _Crucio! _Kill you with _Crucio!_ **All my might! Die _Crucio! _Die! _Crucio! _Die! _Crucio!_ Good. Now you have suffered my wrath- you know that, after this chapter… YOU MUST REVIEW! I'm gonna KILL YOU! With my knife- and my needle- and my teddy bear- that's right, my mutant, horrendous, sordid EVIL TEDDY BEAR! He will cuddle you until you die! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My laugh sends you scourging into the shadows- MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's right- gogo meme- yea, I AM OWNAGE and I better stop being an egoistic jerk or else lightning will strike me and hell will befall to earth! EEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! Okay enough ramblings, inferior, let's GO HAVE SOME FUN MUHAAAAAAAAAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!**

Chapter 2: On the road!

There was a very quiet, hollow sound. Harry laid in the question chamber- with many, many dementors. He was with three other victims- Death Eaters. They had finished their trial. They were now waiting for their verdict…

Harry gulped. This decision would change his life. His life- gone in a flash. He could live no more. Even if he was let out- he would never be the Boy-Who-Lived anymore. He would be the Boy-Who-Betrayed. People would scorn him- mock him. People would spit at him or throw things at him. He would live a cruel, tormenting life. And there would be no turning back now… because he, Harry Potter, had chosen the road of the dark…

Harry completely regretted his decision. No- screw that- he wish he could procure a time-turner right this second- and go back in time. Then everything would be right. Harry sighed at this thought- wondering about how good life might be. 

But Harry couldn't. The cold, frigid air was freezing both his insides and outsides. He could feel no more emotion. He could feel no more. His thoughts were blinded- scarred- shadowed. His mind was cloudy- unworkable- dead. His heart beat at a slow, frail pace, just beating to keep him alive. His nervousness had overcome him- there were butterflies in his stomach- and they were biting the sides of his stomach at every possible opportunity. 

"I HATE YOU VOLDEMORT!" He screamed into the damp, moist air. The voice echoed around the chambers, soon escaping through the windows. 

"YOU BASTARD! YOU RUINED MY FRIENDS! YOU RUINED MY FAMILY! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! I HATE YOU!" He screamed once more. The other prisoners- already maniacal- didn't even look a speck at him. However, the Dementors glared at him harshly, and they sucked in another deep, rattling breath, rendering Harry's body useless. 

Suddenly, the chamber doors opened. Three important-looking ministry officials walked in, all with a solemn look on their face. 

"We have reached our verdict. Hilton and Rachel Lestrange (Do they say the Lestranges' first names inside the books? Because I can't remember- sorry for interruption) you are sentenced to five years in the Reliving Center. In there, you will learn to become a better person from hard work. Afterwards, you will be let out, and you may go on with your life." Both their heads turned and a cheery smile fazed their faces. Harry looked at them solemnly- they were getting the better end out- because they had already gone through Azkaban for their time- 15 years. After they were caught- they were sent and tried for in the area where the Death Eaters were- with a mask. However, by their wands, they could not tell if any unforgivable curses had been used- therefore, they were convicted for only a small crime. 

"John Macnair, for you, you will be sentenced to 10 years in the Reliving Center to relive your life." John Macnair had been caught- and was sentenced to a deeper punishment. Harry looked at him sadly also. Because the three of them got off easy also. Just because they never did any curses. 

The three quickly scuttled out, followed closely by five menacing Death Eaters. Still three more were in the room, now all facing Harry. 

The Ministry Officials looked at Harry Potter, hatred blazing in their eyes. 

"Mr. Potter, for betrayal- murder, robbery, torture, and being the accomplice of Voldemort, for these extensive and brutal actions, we sentence you to a Life Term in Azkaban, the Wizard Prison." Harry nodded, morose. He knew it would came one day. He had known it. And he had chosen to ignore it. 

The three Dementors came up, and touched his skin. Just their fingers made Harry's skin freeze. They promptly disapparated into Azkaban. 

Harry was guided along the way- looking at the moaning and groaning and whimpering and whining and screaming and wailing of the prisoners there. They were all maniacal. They had no more control. They were, in a sense- dead. 

And Harry's time there would be the exact same also…

Harry was shoved- into a dusty, old room, with large, thickened bars at the entrance. Along the floor laid a dusty straw-bed. Cobwebs filed the ceiling. Cockroaches scurried the ground. The place had a disgusting odor of dung. And Harry collapsed onto the straw bed- in the prison that he would live in for the rest of his life…

__

~Begin Flashback~

It was a dark day. Billowy, fluffy clouds arranged themselves in a funny shape. The sunlight peered through, radiating sunlight on all objects of earth. Butterflies fluttered around. Birds sang morning tunes. Fishes whittled in the rivers. But it was a dark, dark day. 

Harry was on his search for Mudbloods. He was walking around the forest- his sector- and ordered to torture all Mudbloods at sight. His wand could tell if someone was Muggle-Born. 

He walked around stealthily, not making a single noise. No one heard him. No one smelled him. No one saw him. He was completely camouflaged in the forest. 

His heart felt empty. Harry had wondered- and still wondered- was he really this person? A heartless, menacing, cold evil-lord? What about the good? Why did he join in the first place? Was it because of his parents? Or was it because he wanted… power. That deadly word. Brings fear into some- brings pleasure to others. Brings fright to some- brings fun to others. 

Harry shook the thoughts off. He was going to follow his parent's destiny. But why? Another voice sprang in his head. Why was he going to ditch his life? For the single sake of power? Nothing mattered to him anymore. He was emotionless. He was apathetic. He would never, ever, feel sympathetic for another ever again. 

Suddenly, a figure emerged in front of him. At first- Harry could not see who it was- it was a girl, obviously- a girl around his age. She walked briskly, looking for something that Harry could not see. Harry silently approached her. 

He gasped. 

It was Hermione. 

She noticed him. "Harry?" She asked in astonishment. "What are- you doing here?" 

Harry's heart fluttered. He had never noticed she was this beautiful. So elegant. So fascinating. So graceful. A light creature, emitting a starry brightness, luminous at all times. He had always loved her. Always. Always. 

Memories came flooding back. Their first meeting. Their encounter with Fluffy. Their adventure at the end of the year- with that awfully comfortable hug that she gave him at the end. The peck on the cheek that had spread hot warmth through his body- even better than butterbeer. She made his heart rise. It was all in her. 

"Harry- how did you get out… and you're not supposed to be using a wand out of school…" Hermione stuttered- looking at Harry's impassive face. 

Harry raised his head- and stared at her, eye to eye. His eyes, before blazing freezing flames, was now sparkling with delight and joy. His mouth, before curling a nasty smirk, was now widening in happiness. He tried to say something- but couldn't. He was too awed- too awed by her. 

"Harry- say something…" She looked at him with concern. 

Harry shuddered. "Hello Hermione…" He croaked- barely managing to get the voice out, through bares of whispers. His breath caught in his nose- his heart flew to his throat- his brain clogged as he struggled to breath. 

"Harry… why are you here?"

"Err- I'm visiting…" Harry stuttered, not knowing what to say. What would she say?

She smiled. "You've always been a bad liar, Potter," She grinned, "Now tell me what you're here for." She sat down on a log nearby- while Harry took a seat next to her. 

"Uhh- I can't tell you…" He looked away. She would be devastated. 

"Oh yes you can."

"No I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't."

Suddenly, a voice broke in his wand. It shrilly rang out, "Potter! There's a mudblood next to you! Get her!" Harry silently cursed at his wand. He quickly put it away. 

"Harry- what… the hell…" She said- eyes widening as she searched him with her piercing eyes. Then she noticed the mask in his pocket. The Death Eater mask. 

Hermione screamed. Harry covered his ears in fright. 

"Harry- you're a Death Eater!" She screamed, looking at him in fright. He looked at her guiltily- not knowing what to say. 

"How could you Harry? How could you turn?" Tears sprung out. Harry's feet was frozen. This was the first time anyone had cried- because of him. He struggled to free himself of the fetters in his body. 

She turned and ran. Harry jumped up- running after her in despair. 

"No Hermione! It's not what it seems! Please! Listen to my story!" Harry yelled after her. His insides burned with frustration and impatience. 

"I can't believe you Harry Potter! He killed your parents! He killed them! And you join them? You should rather die than join him!" She screamed, continuing on running. Harry could not believe such a beautiful creature like her could run so fast. Harry jumped a couple of logs and stones, still following her quickly. 

"Hermione- you have to listen to me- everything we know as it is- is wrong! My parents were Death Eaters too! Voldemort resurrected them! Not everything you hear is true!" 

She stopped, and turned, glaring at him. "He brainwashed you didn't he?" She said through gritted teeth, her voice seething in fury. "I see you now, the Boy-Who-Lived. You're nothing but a power-hungry fool. You would believe anything he told you. What if HE was the one who was lying? There is no such thing as resurrection, Potter. There has to be some trick in that. He did that to you- so you would follow him! You're just another one of his **mindless minion menial slaves! ** You're **nothing **anymore! NOTHING!" 

Harry put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Hermione- please let me tell you…" He started- trying impatiently to get her attention. 

She ignored him. "**Let go of me!**" She shrieked. She ripped herself out of his grasp and streaked off once more. "STOP FOLLOWING ME!" She screamed back. Harry's heart slumped. The only person he had ever loved- was running away. From him. 

"No Hermione, please! Please don't go!" He ran after her, following her trail. Suddenly- he tripped over a stick and fell to the floor, his face smearing in mud. 

"HERMIONE!" He screamed. He looked up. She was there no more. 

"NOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed. The voice echoed through the silent forest. 

Tears streamed out of his eyes. 

~End Flashback~

Tears streamed out of Harry's eyes, remembering the incident. Hermione Granger- the girl he had always loved- hated him now with passion. He was a fool. An oaf. A dummy. A moron. A sucker. He had lost in the battle of life- for something that wasn't really there. He had lost his life- his loves- his friends, for something that wasn't really true. He had lost to deceit and dishonesty. He was the victim of traitors- backstabbing when he thought them friends. What a dupe he had been. 

Harry numbly walked around the cell in silence. Outside, four dementors stood. A sign near his cell read: Harry Potter. Highly dangerous murderer, stealer, torturer, etc. Murderer of 1625 innocent beings. Stealer of 60000 worth of Galleons. Torturer of 2,000 Muggles. 

It was all true. During the past summer, Harry had ransacked the town of Las Vegas- a very populated city. He stole thousands of jewelry. He tortured hundreds of Muggles. He murdered, brutally, the Ministry Aurors that had came to clean up this mess. He was the most evil person on earth. 

And he lost to, not Voldemort, not the Aurors, not the Ministry, but to himself. His life, ends, because of a simple decision. A simple, yet complex decision, that altered his whole life. He was the one to blame. He was the one to convict. He was the one to condemn. He was the one to die. 

"I love you, Hermione…" Harry whispered silently. He looked up tearfully at the ceiling. "I've failed you, Professor Dumbledore." He whispered again. 

There was no way out. No way backing up. No way of getting out. No, he would spend the rest of his miserable life- stuck in this stinking cell. 

"How could I?" Harry sniffed. "How could I believe them? It was all false! It was all hypocritical! It was all LIES! LIES! AND I BELIEVED THEM!"

Harry broke down in tears. The salty moisture dripped silently onto the straw. 

"I should have listened to Snape when the opportunity presented itself…" Harry whispered softly, remembering his encounter with Snape. 

__

~Start Flashback~

Harry Potter was grinning madly after his doing of the Dursleys. He had ruthlessly, cold-heartily killed them all. He tortured them. He tormented them until they had begged- to just let him kill them. But he didn't. He continued. Continued. He continued it, to pay them back- for his suffering of his life. It was their fault. They earned it. They get their punishment. 

He entered the meeting room, where Death Eaters were talking quietly. As Harry walked in, some bowed down to him. Others praised him. More kneeled before him. Harry grinned evilly, satisfied at their obedience. 

"You there," He pointed to Lucius Malfoy, "Do the turkey dance. Now."

Lucius Malfoy glared at him, but did it anyway, under Voldemort's watchful eye. He squawked, pecked, hopped, and fluttered his arms wildly. The other Death Eaters were laughing at the comedic sight. 

"Funny- eh? Why don't you all do the turkey dance? Now!" Harry roared- his face contorted with anger. 

The Death Eaters shut up immediately. Then, like a hundred turkeys, they did the turkey dance, the turkey run, the turkey fight, the turkey walk. 

"I said only do the freakin' turkey dance!" Harry said- his voice cackling. 

They did it. 

Suddenly, a figure pulled him aside into a room. None of the Death Eaters noticed it- as they were doing the Turkey Dance, and Voldemort was laughing too hard. Harry was led into a dark chamber. 

"What the hell…" Harry said. He raised the hood of his captor. Severus Snape. 

"Snape? What the fuck do you want?" Harry asked. 

Snape glared at him. "Still the immature, disobedient little brat, eh? Well, let me tell you something… these people are all lying!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Harry asked, his voice rising in impatience. 

"I mean- your parents… they're not your parents at all! The story they fed you is bullshit!" Snape said quietly. 

"No it's not! You can't imposter someone!" Harry defended. He glared at Snape. 

"No! They're using POLYJUICE!" Snape yelled. 

Harry gasped. Then he thought. "You can't use Polyjuice from a skull."

"Oh yes you can."

"Just shut up- Snape- I'm not listening to you. You're just working for some jackshit Aurors. Now get the fuck away from me before I call ol' Voldie in."

Snape sighed, raising his arms in defeat. "Fine, Potter, don't believe me. But just so you know- it's not true. They did it so you would join them. You, are the only competitive enemy of Voldemort left. Even Dumbledore is weaker than Voldemort- power-wise. Nothing they tell you- is true. Don't believe me then."

Snape disapparated. Harry scoffed- then went back into the meeting room. While the others continued the turkey dance, Harry contemplated what Snape just said. Was it true? Was what Snape said true? But… everyone's condemning for another for lying. Harry- currently- was too confused. Who to believe? Who?

Just then, his parents came, smiling at Harry. "Hello," James said, "How's my favorite son doing today?"

"You only have one son- father…" Harry reminded him. 

"I know! That's why you're my favorite!"

Harry ignored him. "Where did you go?"

"Torture some Muggles. Fun fun!" James waved his hands in a wildly fashion. Lily smiled. 

"He's always soooo immature when it comes to Muggle torture." Harry smiled back, weakly. Were these his parents?

Suddenly, a speck of gold appeared on James's head again. Lily's eyes turned a shade of blue. His parents froze. 

"Well- uhh- I have to go- sorry…" James said weakly. He ran. 

"Me too… I'll see you later Harry!" And Lily left too. 

Harry only believed it was a random occasion. But it had already happened twice. But still, they couldn't be using Polyjuice. Or could they?

~End Flashback~

It was all lies. It was a fraud. They were Death Eater Imposters. And Harry fell for them. Badly. He let them take over him. 

"I fell for them. What a dumbass I am…" Harry whispered weakly. He sighed heavily. 

And yet- he was here all alone. Nobody to care for him. How he longed to be inside Hogwarts. How he longed to touch the walls. Meet the ghosts. Travel through corridors. Walk the stairs. Sleep the beds. Eat the food. Listen to lessons. He missed Hogwarts. Badly. He missed even Snape. 

"What have I done? Why?" He asked, tears falling down. "WHY?" 

"Why don't I just die? Life's not worth living anymore…" He whispered silently. He got an idea. He would stop breathing. 

He exhaled. He forced his nose to stop breathing. He laid down. 

5 seconds. He found it very tempting to breathe. 

10 seconds. The feeling was excruciating. He longed to breathe again. 

15 seconds. He had to roll around to stop his nose. 

20 seconds. His mind clogged up. 

25 seconds. His legs no longer worked. 

28 seconds. He fainted. On the floor, the cold, freezing floor. He exited from the world of torture- into the world of dreams. 

_Harry Potter walked along the stream, smiling at its melodic dripping of water. He touched one foot into the cool, breezy water. The water splashed up and down his legs. _

"Mmmmm…" He said. He heard a sound. Footsteps. He looked up. It was Hermione. She was running- laughing softly- coming towards him. Harry sprang his arms out- and ran to meet her. 

"Hermione!" He yelled. 

"Harry!" She shouted back. The two ran closer- closer to meet each other. She reached him- and jumped into his waiting arms. They wrapped arms around each other, tightly. 

"Oh Harry! I missed you so much!" She cried. Tears sprang from her eyes, flowing freely down to the ground. 

"It's okay, Hermione… no need to cry…" Harry muttered. He kissed each tear off, tasting salty water in his mouth. 

"Thanks, Harry." She said, pulling back. She looked at him tearfully. 

"But why? Why did you join the Dark Side? If you didn't, we would have been perfect!" She yelled at his face. 

"Why did you join the Dark Side, Harry? Why?" A voice rang out in his cell. Harry woke up- and saw- it was Hermione. 

"Hermione?" Harry asked- staring at her face. He smiled. But she didn't. Harry saw her hand was connected to something else- Ron's. 

__

Nooooo! Hermione! You ditched me for Ron? How could you? I thought you loved me? It was all wrong! Life's not worth living anymore! Harry thought desperately. _It was never worth living anyway…_

"How could you, Harry? We were always there for you. The Death Eaters were never. You betrayed us. All for some power. I thought you had better judgement than that, Harry!" She screamed, her eyes blazing cold flames. Ron came up. 

"Harry- I thought we were best friends. You don't want our friendship anymore?" He asked tentatively. 

"I never didn't want our friendship, Ron!"

"Oh yes you did! By joining ol' Voldie you did!" Hermione screamed. "You cold-hearted- evil- sordid- freakin- DUMBASS! You're so stupid, Harry! Look where you are now. Going to rot in hell. You would have had a perfect life. But nooo--- you didn't. You didn't choose rightly. You should have stayed at the Dursleys the whole summer!" She pointed a finger at him sternly. Her face was surprisingly the exact same as McGonnagall's. 

A tear fell out of Harry's eye. "What could I do, Hermione? They broke my wand! They roasted the broomstick! They KILLED MY OWL! I couldn't live there anymore! They were torturing me! That's why I ran!"

Her face softened. "They… tortured you?" She sputtered. 

Harry sighed. "Yea. Needles. Knives. Guns. You name it. Everything they could think of. They used on me."

Her eyes widened. "They shot you?" She asked in disbelief. 

Ron came up. "If I may interrupt- what's a needle? What's a gun? I mean- I know what a knife is…"

"Shut up Ron. I'll tell you later." Hermione said sternly. Ron raised his arms in surrender. "Alright, 'Mione. I'll wait for you outside Azkaban- this place is freezing the shit out of me!"

Harry brushed a tear off Hermione's cheek. "Hermione. You don't have to visit me anymore. Just let me die. I deserve this. I deserved all of this. Please Hermione. Just go. Go and enjoy your life. Never think about me again. I don't deserve anything." He said. 

"Harry- you don't like me anymore?" She asked- her brown pools of eyes washing into Harry's. 

Harry sighed. "It's not I don't like you Hermione. I love you. But… it's too late. Life will never be the same anymore. Go, Hermione. Ron likes you. He's better for you." Harry said softly. The truth was, he desperately wanted Hermione to stay with him. But he knew it wouldn't work. 

"Y-you love me?" Hermione spluttered. She put her arms around Harry's neck. "Harry- I love you too! I've always loved you!"

Harry froze. "You do?"

_Now look, Potter. The only girl you ever loved loves you, and you're just in the place where you can't make the relationship work. See? You should have never joined the Dark Side! Look at what good it would be if you didn't join the Dark Side! You would have a life. A home. Friends. Instead, you fell for some stupid imposter's trick. Some fraud's trick. You fell for deceit. Voldemort tricked you. You fell for it. You dumbass. You shithead. You stupid retard. _

She nodded lightly. She raised her head to Harry's. "You shouldn't have joined, Harry. We would have been perfect."

_We would have been perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect…_

A row of tears spilt out from Harry's emerald eyes. "Before you go- can I kiss you?" Harry asked. 

Hermione smiled. A first smile Harry had seen since she came in. He pulled her face to his, his lips catching on hers. He put his arms around her- and she kissed back passionately, deepening the kiss. Harry rolled his tongue to hers- when-

"Hey Hermione you done? Quick up we gotta go!" Ron's voice. Harry glared into thin air. Hermione sighed heavily. 

"Ron! I'm coming!" She turned and walked to the jail. She turned to Harry again. 

"Well- Harry… this is where we stand now. I don't think I'll ever be able to come back. I'm sorry- Harry." She put her hands to her chest, tears brimming on her face. "I love you, Harry. Always remember that."

Harry nodded, smiling. "I'll always love you too, Hermione."

"Well," Hermione croaked weakly, "Good bye."

And she turned and left, sobbing quietly. Harry sighed- turning to his straw bed. _I love you, Harry. I love you, Harry. I love you, Harry…_

Her voice echoed in his mind. 

"I'm so foolish…" He whispered. He sighed, closing his eyes once more. Soon- he fell into the deep land of slumber. 

__

~Begin Flashback~

Voldemort faced Dumbledore. Harry faced Draco Malfoy. The Death Eaters faced the Aurors. 

"Look at you, Potter. You don't even know which side will win." Draco scoffed. Lucius came up next to Harry. 

"You traitor- Draco. I thought you had more judgement than that. You will lose, Draco. I can't believe you chose the light."

Draco laughed. "The good will always win, Father. Plus, I never wanted to follow your footsteps. You're a servant. A follower. But me? I have no ruler. I have no master. I am free. I can do whatever I want. You fool, Father. Did you ever think, that the Dark Lord will win?"

"Yes, he will. And I will become all-powerful. Much more powerful than you, Draco."

Draco shook his head. "Nonsense, father. If ol' Snake-Face wins- he'll become all powerful. You will kneel before him. You will always get the bad end of the deal. Which won't happen, of course, because the light will win!"

Voldemort glared at Draco Malfoy. "Young Malfoy. You do not know your priorities-"

"Priorities my ass. I don't have to follow you, you monster." Draco sneered. 

_Lily and James walked to either side of Harry. "Come on. Let's duel." Lily said. _

Voldemort shot first. He shot the killing curse- right at Dumbledore. Dumbledore immediately dodged it- then shot a stunning curse back. 

"Crucio!" Harry roared. Lily and James did it too- targeting the Aurors. Soon, the Death Eaters and the Aurors were exchanging curses. Harry's Cruciatus curse hit Draco Malfoy. He screamed- falling to the floor in pain. 

"You bastard." His silver eyes glowed blue. He shot a Flaming Curse at Harry. Immediately, Harry's robes caught on fire. 

"Aquaris." Harry pointed it at himself. A flow of water dumped on him- putting out the fire- but drenching himself. 

Draco Malfoy laughed. "You fool, Potter! Electro!" He roared. A lightning bolt came out of his wand- electrifying Harry. Since there was water on him- the Lightning immediately shocked his body. 

"Ahhhhhh!" He screamed. This felt 10 times worse than the Cruciatus Curse. He weakly got up- lightning bolts still statically stinging him. 

"Hah, Potter. All you know is the Unforgivable curses. You've never thought anything else. Sure, the Cruciatus Curse is good on Muggles. But it does jack shit against me. Relinquish!" He roared. Harry felt a sucking force on him. 

Lily jumped up. "Blackus Holus!" Instead of Harry getting sucked- Malfoy did. "Ahhhhh!" He screamed. He struggled- but couldn't. Finally- he was sucked into the Black Hole. Lily smirked- then closed it. Draco Malfoy was never to be seen again. Harry turned to Dumbledore and Voldemort, who were still furiously dueling. 

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry roared. Green light emitted out of his wand- and flew straight at Dumbledore's heart. The Green Light entered it- and dropped him limp. Voldemort looked at the corpse in wonder. The Aurors looked at it in disbelief. The Death Eaters looked at it in happiness. 

"NOOOOO!" The Aurors screamed. They had lost their leader. They blindly ran up- shooting thousands of curses. Many of the Death Eaters fell down. 

Harry froze. He had killed his mentor. His teacher. His consort. His guide. The one he always believed to be invincible. He killed Dumbledore. 

Then- while facing the Aurors- he noticed something on his right. It was his dad. A speck of gold appeared on his hair. Then, his hair turned yellow. His glasses fell off. His face changed. He suddenly grew shorter- about 5 foot 8. Harry stared at him in disbelief. Then he turned. Lily- her eyes started turning blue. Her hair turned brown. Her face changed- into another woman's face. 

Harry opened his mouth in horror. Realization dawned on him. The Lestranges. They had been faking Lily and James all the time! They had been using Polyjuice!

"NOOOO! LIARS!" He roared. He couldn't believe it. His parents- they were never his parents! 

"BASTARDS! FAGGOTS!" He shot the stunning curse at them both- knocking them down. Tears sprang out of Harry's eyes. It was all wrong! All lies! All deceit! Voldemort had tricked him! The whole story they told- at the beginning- was LIES! Harry turned to Voldemort. Voldemort was cackling evilly at him. 

"Finally figured it out- didn't you, Potter?"

Harry cried a death cry. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry screamed- green light flowed straight to the shocked Voldemort- and he dropped dead. Harry gasped- then went on his knees. It was all wrong! He fell for it! He should have never joined! 

A stunning curse hit Harry. He fell onto the ground, unconscious. 

When he woke up again- he was in a chamber. 

It was a dark, gloomy day. Cloudy. Not a speck of light peering through. It was a dark, gloomy day. 

Harry Potter laid chained against the wall, glaring at the ministry wizards in front of him. One wizard was reading a list of crimes that Harry Potter had committed. They might not be true- but he was accused, and that's what happened. Outside, three dementors stood freezing the shit out of Harry Potter. His mother's faint screams echoed against his ears. His dad's last words- the green light- 

"So, Mr. Potter, you are being charged with murder, treason, robbery, spying, and torture. You have been the accomplice of the Dark Lord all this time. You have been helping him."

Harry glared at the Auror. But his heart felt strangled- tormented- hung. It wasn't because he was being accused of these crimes. He was guilty.

But they didn't know. He killed Voldemort. But that didn't matter. What mattered was- he also killed Dumbledore. He killed Muggles. He killed Aurors. The Lestranges were in front of them. 

Blast them! Blast them for posing my parents! Blast them! He thought wildly. He struggled to go kill them- but he was in chains. He glared at them. They smirked at him. 

~End Flashback~

That was the last battle. Where he had killed Dumbledore. 

"How could I?" Harry asked into nowhere. He fell for Voldemort's sly tricks. A dementor slipped a bowl of food into his cell. Harry, ravenous, jumped up and ran to the food. He picked up the spoon. He ate it. 

It was cold mush. It tasted like nothing. It was disgusting. Harry swore he saw a bug-head inside there. But Harry didn't care. He was too hungry. He ate everything. He even ate the plastic spoon. 

Oohh- how he longed to be inside Hogwarts. Eating another Banquet. Wouldn't it be awesome?

"Damn." He whispered. "Damn."

And he fell again- entering a deep, deep sleep. It was the land of sleep. But, this time it was different. Once one entered- they could not get out. Because it wasn't the land of sleep. It was death. 

Author's Notes: **Haha! I made Harry die! One more chapter coming up- the Epilogue! I am SO evil! If you don't review- then I kill you! Hey- that rhymes! **

__

I wrote a fanfiction…

If you read and don't review,

Then I'll come,

And kill you!

Hah! What a great poem! Hehehehehehe. Anyway- the Epilogue is coming up soon! Shoot- the Dark Lord's calling me! Buh-bye!

~MiSt Slytherin Second-In-Command of the Dark Lord~

__


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

The Memories we hold…

It was year 2020. 40-year-old Hermione Weasley slowly walked up the hill. She had to get away from Daniel and Derek, the naughty twins. Her house-elf, Winky, was taking very good care of them. 

Her husband, Ron Weasley, was the Minister of Magic. He earned 200 Galleons a day- she didn't even need to work. She mostly played with the twins- read books, her hobby, and sometimes substituted for a teacher at Hogwarts. Life was simple. Life was easy. But it wasn't complete. 

Hermione walked in front of a grave. It was simple, very simple, considering who it was for. It was the exact same shape as every other grave in this graveyard. Because this was Azkaban's grave. But the person's grave- in front of Hermione, was special. 

Harry James Potter, July 31, 1980- November 21, 1995. R.I.P.

There was no "beloved son," or "great hero." Just Harry Potter. 

It was the Boy-Who-Lived. It was the Boy-Who-Saved-The-School-From-The-Chamber-Of-Secrets. It was the Boy-Who-Saved-The-Sorcerer's-Stone-From-Voldemort. It was the Boy-Who-Won-The-Tri-Wizard-Tournament-At-Only-15-years-old. It was the Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort-Again-At-Age-15. 

But those didn't matter. Those didn't matter at all. He was the Boy-Who-Betrayed-The-Light-Side. He was the Boy-Who-Killed-Albus-Dumbledore, the greatest Wizard of all time. He was the Boy-Who-Tortured-Muggles. The bad outweighed the good. He had spent the last hours of his life- in Azkaban. 

The place of Death.

She sighed. Why did Harry turn evil, again? If he hadn't turned evil 25 years ago- they would be together. Definitely. They would have kids. They would be happy. This was why her life wasn't complete. There was no Harry. 

No Harry to save her ever again. No Harry to love her. No Harry to talk with her. No Harry in her life ever again. 

Tears flowed freely down Hermione's eyes. She put a rose- signaling Love, next to his grave. It was the only flower next to his grave. The other graves- had bouquets of flowers- daisies, sunflowers, roses, lilies, irises, petunias, and other flowers there. But Harry's? No one came for him. No one came in front of his grave. No one kneeled before him and prayed. 

Except Hermione. The only person in the world that ever loved Harry. No matter what he did- everyone would still hate him. They would always hate him. 

"I will always love you, Harry Potter. You are the love of my life. I wish you were here, right now. Here, by me. That is my deepest desire." Hermione whispered softly. A chill wind scathed her body- swaying her clothes. 

"We would have been perfect." She whispered again. 

__

She _nodded lightly._ _She raised her head to Harry's. "You shouldn't have joined, Harry. We would have been perfect."_

****

She continued to remember her words to Harry Potter in Azkaban- 25 years ago. She remembered the kiss- oh, the kiss. So perfect. It was the best. Better than any kiss Ron had ever gave her. 

__

~Begin Flashback~

Hermione looked at 11-year-old Harry Potter happily. "Okay, Hermione, I have to go on- you get back and send a letter to Dumbledore, and make sure Ron's okay?" Harry asked her. 

Hermione smiled. Then, unintentionally, she jumped forward and hugged him. His face turned red. 

"Hermione!" He yelled. 

She pulled back, smiling. "You're a great wizard, you know, Harry?" She asked. How she loved Harry already. She had always loved him- since she first met him. 

"But- Hermione- you're really smart…" Harry began. Hermione smiled. How humble of him. 

"Books- and cleverness. I'll never get the bravery you have- Harry. Please- go on- and do take care of yourself!" 

They parted, Hermione running back to get Ron- Harry running forward to meet Professor Quirrell. 

~End Flashback~

"I've always loved you, Harry. I still can't believe you're gone." Hermione whispered. 

She kissed the stone of the grave lightly. 

__

~Begin Flashback~

Hermione happily ran up to 14-year-old Harry Potter. She kissed him on the cheek. 

Harry blushed furiously. 

"Hermione!" He yelled. 

She smiled. "Do take care of yourself- Harry. Please." 

He nodded. 

~End Flashback~

"You didn't take care of yourself, Harry. You didn't at all." She said softly, remembering what happened 26 years ago. 

"You left me. I wish you stayed at Hogwarts. Then everything would be perfect." Hermione whispered. 

__

~Begin Flashback~

11-year-old Hermione Granger cheered Harry Potter on as he dove down neck-to-neck with Terence Higgs- aiming for the snitch. She was relieved- she had just burned Snape's robes and there was now no more jinx! 

Suddenly, Harry coughed out the snitch. The stands cheered wildly. Hermione herself jumped up and down- screaming cheers of congratulations. How she loved Harry Potter. 

~End Flashback~

"The things I do for you, Harry Potter," Hermione whispered, smiling tearfully. She kneeled down- facing the grave. 

"Do promise me, Harry, my love. Do promise me- that when I die- you'll be there to greet me- between the portals of life and death." She said, smiling. She then stood up- and turned, Apparating back to her house. 

__

50 years later…

90-year-old Hermione Granger lay- dying in her bed. She was an old woman now- with even Great-Grandchildren. Her life, was the best anyone could find. Her husband, Ron Weasley, had already died 10 years ago. Now- she was enjoying the last of her life. 

Soon- she felt a clogging in her brain- a weakness in her legs. She could no longer move. Her breaths became ragged- irregular. She sighed. Her life was slowly, dripping away. Her life was good. Her life was ending. 

She never forgot the promise she asked Harry 50 years ago. And now, it would be up to Harry to remember it… 

75 years ago, Hermione had kissed Harry Potter. Now, she hoped- the first thing she would do in afterlife, was to experience it again. 

She felt her body grow stiff. She knew she was dying. Her heart beat slower- and slower- until it completely stopped moving. 

She breathed one- last- ragged breath, and then whispered, "I'm coming, Harry Potter, my love," her last words. 

__

R.I.P Hermione Granger, Beloved wife, mother, grandmother, and great-grandmother. 

And her spirit entered the portals- between life and death- and there- was a figure. As she slowly ascended- she knew who it was. It was Harry Potter. And she raced forward- her face becoming young once again- and jumped into his arms, crying continuously. 

And now, her life, was complete. 

****

~MiSt Slytherin Death Eater Second-In-Command of the Dark Lord~

How'd you like the story? Thanks for reading!

__


End file.
